The present invention relates to a deformation element comprising a single or multi-chamber hollow section with a longitudinal section axis to accommodate energy of impact acting in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the section, containing outer section walls that form inner and outer section wall faces with section end lengths and corner regions forming corners, whereby the corner regions are formed by two abutting section wall end lengths. Further, the invention relates to the use of such deformation elements.
Tube-shaped or hollow section-like deformation elements to accommodate them energy of impact acting on the end of the deformation elements are known in general. The absorption of the energy of impact takes place by uniform folding of the section walls as the deformation element is crushed.
Document CH 691 731 describes e.g. a vehicle with a bumper which is attached to longitudinal beams of the vehicle via deformation elements. The deformation elements are made up of multi-chamber hollow sections with at least one inner strut running in the longitudinal direction. A fraction of the energy of impact is absorbed by bellow-like folding when the deformation element is crushed in the longitudinal direction.
Deformation elements or energy absorbing structures should exhibit the highest possible specific absorption of energy, i.e. as much energy as possible per unit mass should be absorbed. Only this way is it possible to meet at the same time the requirements for the lightest and safest vehicles i.e. such fitted with energy absorbing structures.